1. Field of the Inventions
This invention relates to a hinged bezel for a computer system. In one aspect, the invention relates to a hinged bezel for a computer system having a glowing logo therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are general-purpose devices that may be modified to perform particular tasks or functions. Generally, computer systems include a motherboard, a power source, and other components mounted within an enclosure. Such components may include hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, and the like that, from time to time, are removed from the computer system. In conventional computer systems, an enclosure cover may have to be removed to access components mounted within the enclosure. If the computer system is mounted in a rack, the computer system typically is removed from the rack before the enclosure cover can be removed, often resulting in increased servicing time and difficulty.
As computer systems have become more powerful, user interfaces to these systems have become more sophisticated. One example of this higher level of sophistication is the addition of more and more indicator lights corresponding to various functions performed by the computer system. For example, it is common for a computer system to have indicator lights to indicate a power-on condition, hard disk access, CD-ROM access, and the like. These indicator lights are typically small and difficult to distinguish from one another. For example, each indicator light may have an adjacent icon corresponding to the function being indicated by the indicator light. These icons are often merely small markings that are part of the molded case, panel, bezel, or enclosure and are difficult to see.
It is also useful in the effective marketing and branding of computer systems for the producer""s logo to be easily noticed and recognized by the buying public. Computer system producers have used various coloring schemes to set their logos apart from background enclosures, panels, bezels, and molded cases. For example, a front bezel of a computer system may be a beige color, while the producer""s logo is bright blue in color. As this way of distinguishing brands is common, consumers may not notice one particular logo over another.
In one aspect of the present invention, a bezel assembly for a computer enclosure is provided. The bezel assembly includes a bezel and a hinge capable of hingedly joining the bezel to the computer enclosure.
In another aspect of the present invention, a computer system is provided. The computer system includes an enclosure, a bezel, and a hinge capable of hingedly joining the bezel to the enclosure.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of replacing a first component with a second component in a computer system enclosure having a hinged bezel is provided. The method includes pivoting the hinged bezel away from the computer system enclosure and removing the first component from the computer system enclosure. In one embodiment, the method further includes inserting the second component into the computer system enclosure and pivoting the hinged bezel toward the computer system such that the hinged bezel is adjacent the computer system enclosure.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method of displaying a glowing logo in a computer system having a hinged bezel is provided. The method includes applying electrical power a light source of the computer system to emit a light and propagating the light through a logo portion in the hinged bezel. In one embodiment, the method further includes changing a color of the light according to a state of the computer system.